1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earphone storage devices, and more particularly to an earphone protector device having two partitioned compartments sized to receive a set of earphones, the corresponding cords extending from each of the earphones, and the earphone plug.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A traditional set of head phones comprises a pair of speakers that are used in connection with a signal source, such as a portable media player (e.g. iPod). Earphones, otherwise known as earbuds, are head phones designed to securely fit within a user's ears. Each of the earphone speakers typically have wiring within a wire jacket extending from the individual speaker to a single plug, which is inserted into the media player.
As earphone speakers are generally relatively small and fragile, a typical problem associated with earphones is their propensity to be broken when not in use. An additional problem arises when earphones are in use, wherein the wires extending from the earphones hang down from user's ears and often have so much slack that they sway with the user's movement, which can result in a wire becoming tangled with a nearby object.
A number of inventions have been directed towards a device for avoiding the above noted problems associated with earphones. One such device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,130 to Huang, which discloses a receptacle for an earphone cord having a retractable earphone cord mounted within a front shell and a rear shell and a retracting spring in communication with a rolling disc for retracting the earphone cord. A hook is mounted on the outer surface for holding the earphone. While the '130 device is useful for its intended purpose, it does not provide optimal protection for two earphones while the earphones are not in use.
Therefore, there is exists a need for an improved earphone protector device that protects the earphones when the portable media player and earphones are not in use and further provides means for maintaining a limited amount of slack in the earphone cord during use.